


unseen footage

by captaincastello



Series: they're not quite a secret [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: Day 47 aboard the Atlas; tiny glimpses of Shiro and Keith through the lens of a camera.





	unseen footage

**Author's Note:**

> was going to post this earlier but i've been a useless writer as usual  
> anyway, merry christmas!! <3

“Oh! Did anyone call for a meeting just now?”

The camera hovering by Kinkade’s shoulder turns and zooms in on the figures at the end of the hall and records the leader of Voltron exiting through an open door, followed immediately by the captain of the IGF Atlas.

The surprise in Rizavi’s voice is shared by Kinkade - have they been too caught up in conducting interviews for their amateur documentary that they missed an announcement? Maybe the crew had discovered some damages to the ship from the attack earlier by the gigantic tentacled creature? Or could there have been developments regarding the Alteans aboard the ship?

As Shiro comes through and follows Keith down to another hallway, the door slides shut behind him. A couple of seconds pass, and it becomes clear that door wasn’t opening up for anyone else. Apparently, if any assembly was called to order, it was only between the two leaders.

“I wasn’t aware there was any,” Kinkade finally responds. After a second, he adds: “Was that even the meeting room?”

“Well, as long as we’re not in trouble, I guess we should continue filming!” Rizavi chirps back, her feet already kicking off to propel her towards their next interview.

 

***

 

“Say, I don’t think we’ve ever interviewed the person responsible for turning this entire ship into a mecha,” Rizavi says after an interesting set of solo interviews with some of the crew aboard the ship. “I mean, we’re filming in the Atlas, shouldn’t we at least get a few words from its captain?”

“I’ve thought of that as well,” Kinkade says with a sigh. “But he’s one of the people hardest to book an interview with.”

“He always does seem occupied. I talked to Veronica and she says he’s either on the bridge, or called outside by Keith.”

“Wow,” Kinkade says after a whistle. “Those two rarely ever rest, don’t they? Such dedication. No wonder they’re such good leaders.”

 

***

 

The camera turns in its tiny axis to cover the rest of the kitchen where Hunk's working.

"Uh, hey, what's that?" Rizavi suddenly asks with a finger pointing at what seems to be a tray of ashes in a far-off counter.

"Ah, almost forgot to clean that one up," Hunk says as he makes his way over to dispose of said atrocity in his work space. "They're actually Shi-- I mean, uh, _shitty_ attempts at baking, haha, guess you'd have to edit this part out since you can't swear on camera, right?"

"... You make a lousy liar, Hunk."

"Okay, you got me, I slipped," the yellow paladin responds with a sigh. "I've been helping someone practice baking, okay? They wanted to do something special for a person they care about, so I wanted to give them a hand."

Kinkade's eyes sparkle like starlight. "An office romance, huh? It's small things like these that add so much more depth in these stories. You're pretty awesome for helping them out, Hunk."

"Exhibit A: Ryan Kinkade flirting in his natural habitat," Rizavi whisper-yells next to the camera.

"H-hey, I wasn't-" Kinkade sputters, but he's drowned out by a giggling Rizavi saying "Office romances, right?"

 

***

 

The camera follows the two MFE pilots floating back to the crew cabins.

“Guess we can wrap up for today,” Rizavi says as she stretches her arms above her. Even as she says this, it seems evident that she’s far from feeling any ounce of exhaustion at all. “We’ve got some really good stuff today!”

“Definitely,” Kinkade says enthusiastically. “I think I need more documentation of Hunk’s activities tomorrow, seems like we haven’t got enough…”

Rizavi flashes him a knowing smile, a mishievous glint in her eyes. “Mister Ryan Kinkade, was there anything awakened in you today?”

“Awakened? What does that even mean…?”

Their voices fade to the side as the camera suddenly shifts focus, opting instead to direct its lens towards a familiar pair clad in red and black hues floating towards the opposite direction in an adjacent hallway.

“Hey, Shiro, I think I left something in your cabin.”

“Keith, it’s alright to call me Takashi when it’s just the two of us…”

As the pair pan out of the camera’s shot, they both share a look, and disappear to another corner.

The camera turns back to its original angle, back to where Rizavi and Kinkade now stay suspended in 0-G looking just where Keith and Shiro were floating by a few seconds ago. They also share a look, except it’s a lot more different than what passed between the two leaders.

The MFE pilots simultaneously turn to look at the camera, before Kinkade softly kicks off in its direction to put his palm over the lens.

Recording stops, and everything fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i really wish shiro and hunk bonded more
> 
> thank you for reading! happy holidays, friends!


End file.
